


we're out of control

by finalfrontierpioneer



Series: saints and sinners [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Friends to Lovers, GTA V AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, bc i love secret relationships, sex happens but off stage, there's totally making out tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalfrontierpioneer/pseuds/finalfrontierpioneer
Summary: the aftermath of a heist ALMOST gone wrong (it sounds dramatic but it's really not)





	1. it (almost) goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> GTA verse seems like a rite of passage in the AH fandom, so here goes!

“Woohoo!!!” Jack heard Gavin cheering over the comms. “I am a genius, fire trucks were a brilliant idea!” 

Jack grinned under his helmet and swerved around an SUV in his way. Michael’s arms tightened around his back.

“You know bud, I have to agree, this is the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Geoff chimed in, both Ryan and Ray making sounds of agreement through Jack’s earpiece.

“HEY shut the fuck up assholes, some of us are plastered to Jack on the back of a bike. Why do I always end up on the bike? It’s the worst getaway vehicle and I know you only did this to fuck with me Gav.” Jack just laughed at Michael’s angry rant, too preoccupied with dodging cars to argue. Besides, Michael was right. Gavin most definitely planned this to fuck with him.

And Geoff, currently cackling over the comms with Gavin, would let the lad do whatever he wanted. 

Jack floored it, barely scraping past a couple police cars, making Michael scream, “JAAAACK YOU DICK!”

“Sorry dude.” Jack apologized completely insincerely. “Hey how’s everybody doing? ‘Cause Michael and I are almost at the jet skis.” He swung the bike around a tight curve and skidded to a stop right in front of the docks.

“Plan G is successfully evading the cops!” crowed Gavin. “Oh, and X-Ray, too.” Gavin added as an afterthought.

“Thanks so much for the enthusiasm Vav. Barely even remembered me,” Ray joked.

“Eh, Gavin’s just too busy suckin’ Geoff’s dick to remember your name, Ray.” Michael reassured him while climbing off the back of the bike and yanking off his helmet. He ran to the jet skis, hopping on the red one, but waiting for the others to arrive.

Jack tossed his helmet on the ground and ditched the bike.

“You know, maybe you wouldn’t be stuck on the back of Jack’s bike if you showed your boss a little appreciation too, Michael,” Geoff fired back over the sound of Gavin spluttering in the background. “Anyway, dick-sucking aside, Ryan, where are you with that cargobob? These pigs are right up our assholes.”

Jack clambered onto the yellow jet ski right next to Michael and peered behind them to see if he could spot the others. So far, no fire trucks.

“I’m 2 miles out, guys. I, uh, may have killed a few more cops than planned so just be warned,” Ryan sheepishly responded over the coms.

Geoff was not amused.

“Fuck! Ryan, if we get on that cargobob with you, how many fuckin’ cops are we gonna have on our asses?” Geoff sounded pissed. “We agreed you were taking a murder break!”

Now Ryan was angry. “Look, I’m getting the job done. If I have to kill to get it done, I have to kill.”

At that moment, the fire trucks skidded into Jack’s view above the docks, sirens blaring. Geoff was immediately out of his, slamming the door behind him and storming toward Jack and Michael. Gavin and Ray clambered out of their respective vehicles and exchanged an anxious glance before quickly following him to the jet skis. Ray jumped on behind Michael without hesitation while Geoff and Gavin took the other two.

“We’re on the jet skis, you better be there to pick us up.” Geoff ordered in a dangerous tone before blasting off from the dock, nearly soaking Jack and the others with the huge stream of water. Jack, Michael, and Gavin quickly took off after him. 

The five crewmembers on jet skis crashed over the waves, evading the 2 police boats sent after them. 

“Yo boss, where exactly is he gonna pick us up?” Ray yelled over the sounds of the jet skis.

“Well, when we’re out of range of the cops, but it depends on what all’s on Ryan’s ass!” Geoff yelled back as he slammed down over a wave. 

“I’ll handle the cops, you dicks just get in the chopper!” snapped Ryan, approaching quickly in the night sky. Behind Ryan were 3 police choppers. Uh-oh. Jack glanced over at Geoff, noting his clenched jaw and furrowed brow. This post-heist debriefing was gonna be rough, he could already tell.

The jet skis slowed to a stop after they’d successfully outrun the boats, drifting in the swell. Jack exchanged a look with a grimacing Gavin, who he could tell was also worried about the tension between Geoff and Ryan.

The five looked up as the blades of the cargobob nearly blew them off their transportation. “Comin’ in a little hot Ryan!” Geoff warned him.

Jack glanced to the night sky behind the cargobob and sighed. Blue and red flashing lights were clearly visible. He wondered how many cops Ryan had killed-the Mad King never did things halfway.

The crew watched, antsy, as Ryan expertly maneuvered the chopper low enough for them to hop on. Once it was low enough, Geoff was first to jump off his jet ski and climb up. He immediately claimed the passenger seat as his own- much easier to yell at Ryan from there. Jack and Michael quickly scrambled after him and reached back to give Ray and Gavin a hand. 

At that very moment, it all went wrong. 

Jack heard Ryan curse loudly, and the cargobob lurched to one side. Gavin and Ray, who’d been halfway onto the chopper, both screamed as a police helicopter grazed the side of their cargobob as it crashed into the water directly below them. 

Jack clung to whatever he could reach, which happened to be Geoff’s headrest.

When the cargobob evened out seconds later, Jack could barely hear anything over the blaring alarms. He blinked, dazed.

There was yelling coming from somewhere. There- Ray was clinging to one of the door handles of the cargobob, hanging on for dear life.

Michael, who’d had the same idea as Jack and had his arms wrapped around Ryan’s headrest, let out a long stream of expletives. He sprang into action, pulling Ray into the safety of the chopper and frantically checking for wounds.

Jack forced himself to let go of the headset and took a few deep breaths. He crawled toward Michael and Ray in the back, not feeling nearly confident enough to stand.

“Where does it hurt? Oh God, what happened?” Michael asked. He carded his fingers through Ray’s hair, checking for head wounds, Jack assumed.

“It’s my back! It’s on fucking fire!” Ray cursed. Michael quickly turned his attention to Ray’s back, and Jack leaned over to assist him. Michael swallowed heavily as his fingers came away from Ray’s back bloody.

“Glass got you from the window, shit. I know it hurts, but you’re gonna be fine. I’ve gotchu.” Michael reassured Ray, locking eyes with an equally relieved Jack.

Jack turned away now that he was satisfied Ray was alright for the moment. Only to be met with the sight of Geoff leaning out the blown out door screaming for Gavin while firing at the 2 remaining choppers. Well shit.

Jack hadn’t even noticed the lad was missing in the chaos; all his attention had been focused on their injured crewmember. Geoff turned back to Jack, revealing wild eyes. “Did you see what happened? I should’ve been watching, I was yelling at Ryan. Goddammit! Tell me the idiot didn’t get hit.” Geoff turned back to the water without waiting for Jack to answer.

Jack scrambled to join his boss at the door, downing the last helicopter with a rocket launcher as the one Geoff had been targeting burst into flames and spiraled into the waves. Geoff didn’t pay either any attention. He was still scanning the water, becoming more and more panicked.

All of a sudden, Gavin surfaced, spluttering and coughing up water, but very much alive. Geoff ordered Ryan to lower the chopper again and without a word to Jack, threw himself into the water.

Jack scanned the sky for more police, and, seeing none, turned his eyes down to Geoff and Gavin in the water below. He could only hear about half of what they were saying to each other over the comms, most of which was reassurances from Gavin that he was okay and surprisingly tender “you idiot”s from Geoff.

Ryan slowly and carefully lowered the cargobob, obviously not willing to incur any more of Geoff’s wrath. Geoff shoved Gavin onto the chopper first this time, and climbed back into the passenger seat beside Ryan.

As the helicopter headed toward the airfield where they planned to land, Jack turned to look at the lads in the back with him. Ray’s head was in Michael’s lap, and he was clearly still in pain. Michael was murmuring something Jack couldn’t hear and preventing Ray from being jostled onto his back during the flight. He couldn’t place exactly why, but something about the moment struck him as intimate. Finally, he turned toward Gavin.

Gavin was shivering and staring blankly at the floor of the chopper. Jack realized he was probably experiencing mild shock from the near death experience. “Gavin,” he called softly.

Gavin didn’t look up.

“Gavin,” Jack called louder. Gavin’s head jerked up this time, and he made eye contact with Jack. “You okay?”

Gavin swallowed and cracked a small grin that looked more than a little pained. “I’ll be just fine, just need to catch my breath.” He turned toward the other lads and blinked, just now noticing Ray’s injury. “You alright, X-Ray?” he raised his voice.

Ray cracked open his eyes and groaned. “Oh just peachy, Vav. I’m flattered you remembered me this time.”

Gavin’s grin became a little less strained. “Glad to see you’re still bein’ a dick, I was worried I might never hear that lovely sarcasm of yours ever again.”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief at the return of the lads’ banter and turned toward the cockpit, only to be greeted by a very different reunion.

Geoff and Ryan were dangerously silent, Ryan intensely focused on the path to the airfield and Geoff glaring at Ryan.

Jack just turned away and resolved not to worry about it until they started screaming at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real plot here, just me trying to convince myself geovin isn't dead


	2. i wanna be your lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Geoff's apartment for arguing and alcohol

Gavin downed the whiskey Geoff handed him before evaluating his surroundings. A newly patched up Ray was dozing face down on the sofa so as not to aggravate his back and Michael was sipping on a beer next to him. Jack and Geoff had taken the armchairs, and Ryan was leaning up against the window closest to Jack. Everyone was waiting for Geoff to erupt.

Gavin made his way to Geoff’s chair and perched on the arm, paying close attention to the tension between the boss and Ryan.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Geoff cut the silence with a knife. All eyes (save Ray’s) shot to Ryan.

There was a beat of silence. “I did my job. We’re all alive. What is there to say?” Ryan said unapologetically.

Geoff exploded from his chair in a burst of anger and nearly knocked Gavin from his perch. “Are you fucking kidding me? Gavin and Ray could have died tonight, Ryan! Do you just not give a shit?”

“You knew exactly who I was and how I did things when you hired me, Geoff. Don’t act like this is some sort of shock to you!” Ryan sneered.

“Oh no, don’t pretend like you haven’t been worse lately. You kill for no reason, which I can excuse when you’re only endangering yourself, but when you endanger the mission-”  
Ryan interrupted Geoff’s angry spiel.

“Yeah we get it, your heists are very important to you. You’ve gotta stay on top of the other gangs in Los Santos, we all know you need me to do that. I’m good at what I do, so you might threaten me, but you won’t fire me.” He spat out, glaring at Geoff.

Gavin sat very still, not wanting to attract either man’s attention. But Jack took the risk, speaking up from his chair. “Guys, let’s continue this conversation another night. We’re all completely wiped; I mean Ray’s practically asleep over there. Now is not the time.” Geoff and Ryan stared at him and Gavin thought for a moment they might just rip into him instead.

Then they both backed down. “You’re right, you’re right,” Geoff huffed. He shuffled over to the bar to grab himself another drink.

Ryan straightened up from leaning against the window. “I’m gonna head out,” he said, abruptly marching to the door of Geoff’s apartment.

“This isn’t over,” Geoff said sharply. Ryan nodded without a word, and silently left the apartment.

There was a beat of silence, and then Michael spoke, lightening the tension immediately. “Well I think I almost pissed myself you guys are so fuckin’ scary. Hand me another beer, will ya boss?” Geoff huffed out a short laugh and grabbed him a new bottle from the fridge, handing it off as he walked back to his seat.

Ray groaned, sitting up slowly. “Gimme that.” He reached out for Michael’s beer. Michael handed it over after putting up a token fight.

“Fine, fine, asshole. Only ‘cause watching Jack pick glass out of your back was super gross. I’ll grab my own. Anyone want another drink while I’m up?” Michael made his way to the bar.

Gavin and Jack both answered in the affirmative. “I’ll stay for one more beer, then I have to get home. Some of us have families, you know,” Jack said.

“If by family you mean a woman you tricked into marrying you and your demon spawn, then yes, you do have a family,” Geoff retorted.

Jack laughed good-naturedly. “I won’t dispute any of that, I’m a lucky sonofabitch. Luckier than any of you.”

Everyone just laughed as Michael made his way back with drinks for Gavin and Jack. “Here you go assholes, drink up.” Gavin saluted him with his middle finger as he took a sip of his new glass of whiskey.

“I think I’m a little high on whatever painkillers you gave me, Geoff,” Ray said, blinking hard to clear the dazed expression from his face. “Okay maybe not a little. Like actually higher than high.” Michael and Gavin both immediately cracked up.

“I should hope so, dude. That’s the best shit I got.” Said Geoff, draining the rest of his tumbler in one gulp. He settled into his chair, resting the empty glass on this thigh.

“Give me five minutes and I’ll give you a ride back to your place, Ray,” Jack indicated his already halfway finished beer. 

Michael cleared his throat awkwardly. “I think Ray’s gonna stay at mine tonight, you know, ‘cause of his back. Somebody’s gotta keep him loaded up on pain meds…I gotta leave soon anyway, I’m getting lunch with Lindsay tomorrow.” Gavin noticed Ray frowning at this before settling his features into a blank expression.

“Wow, boi. You’ve been doing a lot with her lately. You guys goin’ steady yet?” teased Gavin. 

“We’re just hanging out,” snapped Michael. “I mean, you know I like to play the field,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. Gavin looked on, confused, as Ray’s face remained carefully blank. Usually Ray could be counted on to join in on teasing Michael. Must be the pain meds, Gavin thought, mentally shrugging.

“So all you assholes are leaving? Come on, we didn’t even get shitfaced this time.” Geoff protested. He looked tired, though. Gavin was sure he didn’t actually want them all to stay, he probably just felt obligated to say something. “Gav, you’re gonna hang out a while longer, yeah?”

Gavin licked his lips. Staying was awfully tempting. (A lot of things involving Geoff were awfully tempting…Not that allowed himself to think about them. Much.) “Sure Geoffers, I’ll stay.” In the end, Gavin couldn’t say no to the man.

Jack sat his now empty beer bottle on the coffee table. “Alright, I’m out,” he said, standing up from his chair. Michael also got to his feet, offering a hand to Ray.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ray grumbled, slapping Michael’s hand away. He swayed a little as he stood. Everyone watched him carefully as he slowly made his way to the door. He turned back to look at them. “Well? I’m tired, hurry the fuck up guys!” Everyone chuckled, and Michael and Jack joined Ray at the door. Michael waved and herded Ray out the door.

Geoff called out to Jack as he was shutting the door on his way out, “I’ll call you tomorrow man, we need to talk about the next heist. Specifically, whether we’re gonna leave Ryan in charge of it.” Jack nodded and saluted as he closed the door to the apartment, leaving Gavin and Geoff alone.

There was a beat of silence. “So, another drink? Then Halo?” Geoff asked.

“Oh hell yes. Let’s get totally sloshed and shoot each other to bits,” answered a dopily grinning Gavin.

Geoff brought back the entire bottle of whiskey and booted up the Xbox, handing one controller to Gavin. “First, we drink. Then we play a round. Winner takes a shot. And so on. Sound good?” He proposed, looking toward Gavin.

“I’m in,” Gavin said, quickly downing his first shot. “Hurry up and take a drink old man,” he teased.

So began their competition. Neither had a true advantage, as they’d both already been drinking. Gavin suspected they were both more interested in goofing off than actually winning. Soon, they were both heavily intoxicated. Gavin was leaning heavily against Geoff’s shoulder, giggling madly while Geoff cursed himself for walking straight off the edge of the map. 

Geoff soon just quit and threw the controller to the ground. He slumped back onto the couch, dragging Gavin with him and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Gavin’s giggles quieted and the room grew silent. Gavin closed his eyes, intending to rest them for a moment, only to snap them back open when he felt Geoff’s hand on his cheek.

Geoff was staring at him.

Geoff’s thumb stroked Gavin’s cheekbone gently for a moment before he spoke. “I was so scared, Gav. So fuckin’ scared. You have no idea.” Geoff’s eyes were wide and honest. “You didn’t come up, and I thought…I thought you were gone.” He gulped. “I know it was only a couple minutes, but I couldn’t-I couldn’t think about anything else.” 

Gavin wrapped his fingers around Geoff’s wrist, leaning into his palm. “I’m not gone, I’m right here. I’m never gonna leave, Geoff. I swear.” 

The alcohol was making Gavin too honest, he knew. But Geoff had never looked at him like this, like Gavin was all he could see. Maybe like Gavin was all he wanted to see. Or all he wanted. 

Gavin sat up, holding Geoff’s hand in place on his cheek. 

He looked into Geoff’s eyes, hesitating for a moment. But Geoff didn’t attempt to move his hand, and the alcohol was making Gavin brave as well as honest. Geoff’s eyes flicked down to his mouth, and that was all the incentive Gavin needed. He surged forward, capturing Geoff’s mouth with his own.

The older man didn’t hesitate to return Gavin’s kiss, mouth opening immediately under Gavin’s. The hand on Gavin’s cheek slid back to twist itself in the hair at the nape of his neck, while Gavin himself clambered forward to straddle Geoff’s lap. The kiss was messy and sloppy and absolutely fantastic. God, Gavin was nearly overwhelmed.

He drew back to catch his breath, Geoff’s mouth migrating to his neck. Gavin gasped when Geoff sucked on a spot directly under his jaw, whimpering when Geoff froze and drew back from him completely. 

“Bed?” Geoff asked breathlessly, pupils blown wide.

Gavin couldn't agree fast enough. He nearly tripped over himself hopping off of Geoff’s lap and reaching a hand down to the gent. 

Geoff took it and pulled him in for another heated kiss, before playfully pushing Gavin in front of him down the hallway toward the bedroom.


	3. no rest for the wicked

Geoff woke up the next morning wrapped around another body. He nuzzled into the back of Gavin’s neck, before realizing he couldn't ignore his bladder or his blinding headache. He gently pulled his arm away from Gavin’s side and got out of bed. 

In the doorway, he just turned and stared fondly. He ran a heated gaze over the brit’s figure, from his mussed hair to the sheet pooled in the small of his back to his bare feet sticking out. He could get used to this sight.

He could admit, if only to himself, that he’d wanted Gavin for a long time, maybe from the first time they’d met. But Gavin had been so young, and untainted by their lifestyle. He assumed the initial attraction would pass. It never had. Instead, as he got to know the lad, it grew and solidified. 

Now, he lived with his feelings for Gavin constantly in the back of his mind. He would never have done anything about it, and he definitely hadn’t expected Gavin making the first move. Gavin was always surprising him. He felt his cheeks warming just at the memory.

Gavin had been so eager, so warm, and honestly so, so hot. The kiss (and everything that followed) had completely surpassed Geoff’s imagination. And Geoff’s imagination was no slouch.

Once he'd taken care of business in the bathroom, he dragged himself to the kitchen.

It'd be much more enjoyable to just get back into bed with Gavin. Geoff shook himself out of his thoughts and poured himself a glass of water. He rummaged through one of his kitchen drawers for a bottle of painkillers. 

As soon as Geoff had swallowed a couple pills, he heard the ringing of his cellphone from the other room. He made his way to living room, searching for it fruitlessly. Finally, he found it wedged between the cushions of the couch. That must've happened last night, he thought, grinning.

He glanced at the caller ID before answering. “What can I do for ya, Burns?” He greeted the man on the other end, wincing at the loudness of his own voice.

“Geoff, how’s it going? I heard you had a successful heist last night.” Geoff didn’t even question how Burnie knew about the heist. Burnie knew everything that went down in Los Santos.

Although Geoff and Burnie were fairly friendly, there wasn’t all that much need for them to communicate personally. Geoff did his thing, and Burnie did his. Gavin was usually the go-between, seeing as Burnie had been the one to bring him over from the U.K. 

Geoff cleared his throat. “I know you didn’t call to congratulate me, what’s up?”

“You’re right, it’s not a social call. I just wanted to give you a heads up on some gang activity we’ve been noticing lately.” Burnie shared.

Geoff frowned, confused. This was what Burnie needed to talk to him about? “Alright, which gang?” The other gangs in Los Santos knew not to mess with the FAH crew; he wasn’t worried. 

Burnie hesitated. “That’s the thing…it seems to be all of them. The Triads opened fire on the Armenian Mob yesterday. On their own turf, in broad daylight.”

“What the fuck were they thinking?” Geoff was shocked. This didn’t sound like Triad behavior; they weren’t some small time gang.

Burnie continued. “Anyway, little things like this have been happening the past couple of weeks, and it’s only a matter of time until one of them decides to retaliate.” Geoff saw why Burnie was worried now. “Yours is the only crew that hasn’t been touched. You need to watch your back. And tell your crew to watch theirs. With all this unpredictable shit going on, I have no idea what some of the gangs’ll do next.”

Geoff sucked in a breath. “Yeah, yeah, will do. Thanks for the heads up,” he said gratefully. He ended the call with Burnie, immediately pulling up a group text to his crew.

He sent out a quick text warning them all to be careful and keep their eyes open for any odd gang activity before sending a text to Jack asking him when he wanted to discuss the next heist.

Jack responded quickly, acknowledging the warning and promising to be over in an hour. Geoff glanced at the time on his phone. It was only 10:30. He and Gavin had time for another round, he decided. Maybe even two if they shared a shower. Satisfied, he flicked on the coffee machine and headed back to the bedroom to wake up Gavin.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As he was getting out of the shower, Geoff heard his phone chime. He tossed a towel at Gavin’s face, ignoring his squawk. 

Ray and Michael had both responded acknowledging the warning and promising to send any information they found back to Geoff. “Gav, you need to respond to this text, it’ll look weird if you don't.”

Gavin sighed, pretending to be put-upon. “Maybe I'll just let them think I'm pissed at you.”

“Don't be like that.” He leered at Gavin and reached out for his towel.

Gavin didn't pull away, but warned him, “You're expecting Jack in 15 minutes.”

Geoff pouted, but knew he was right. He yanked Gavin’s towel off anyway.

With the threat of Jack walking in on them,they managed to dress quickly. Gavin giggled the whole time and they couldn't stop shoving each other.

He sent Gavin out through his garage with a particularly dirty kiss and smack on the ass.

By the time Jack arrived, Geoff was seated at the kitchen counter sipping on a cup of coffee. 

Jack laughed as he entered, seeing Geoff hungover and sucking down coffee. “Wow, boss. You look rough, I guess you just can’t handle your liquor anymore.”

“Laugh it up,” Geoff said, glaring. “Don’t forget who’s in charge of your paycheck here.”

Jack poured himself a cup of coffee. “Oh I haven’t forgotten. I’m just biding my time until your liver gives out and you keel over. Then the crew’s all mine,” he said jokingly.

“Well, I might just ‘keel over’ and leave you with the Mad King to deal with. He can be your problem,” Geoff paused, considering. “But. In all seriousness. Are we gonna let him plan the next heist?” Geoff asked Jack. 

Jack thought for a moment before he spoke. “Well, after the way he brought the cops down on us, I’m not so willing to trust him with the planning,” He said reluctantly.

“I just don’t understand. Okay. Yeah, he’s the Mad King, we all know he’s crazy. But lately he’s just been so destructive. And he’s putting the rest of the crew in danger!” Geoff heatedly pointed out, flashing back to the horror he’d felt last night when he couldn’t see Gavin in the water. He swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“Ray’s back is gonna be fine. The cuts were really pretty superficial, although definitely painful. And I haven’t spoken to Gavin since last night, but he seemed to be over the shock. No permanent harm was done.” Jack reassured him.

Geoff started. “Shock? No wonder he was pretty quiet last night. I had no idea, why didn’t you tell me?” Gavin had seemed totally fine this morning.

Jack narrowed his eyes. “I mean, I don’t know that he was in shock. He was just shaking a little on the chopper, I assumed…He’s fine, Geoff, you know that, you spent most of the night with him. Didn’t he seem fine this morning?”

“I uh, didn’t actually see him today. He left before I got up,” Geoff said, refusing to meet Jack’s eyes. He got up from his seat at the counter and walked around the other man to his office. He knew Jack would see right through him if he gave him the chance. 

“Anyway,” he said, redirecting the conversation, “just because no one got hurt that badly this time doesn’t mean it won’t happen next time.”

He plopped down in a seat at what he had come to be their planning table. Geoff then finally looked up and met Jack’s suspicious gaze. Jack began to speak, but appeared to think better of it. He finally continued the conversation, “Geoff, before we decide anything for sure, maybe you should talk to Ryan. He fucked up, but he does deserve the chance to explain himself. And if he’s got nothing to say, then we can call off his heist. Or postpone it until he figures his shit out.” 

Geoff nodded absently, in complete agreement with Jack. “You’re right, he’s a vital part of the crew. Just because he’s been screwing up lately, well…I’ll talk to him.” He wasn’t exactly looking forward to the conversation, but it needed to be had.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly as he pulled out the chair opposite Geoff and took a seat. “Uh, there’s something else I need to talk to you about. I know I’m your second in command. But I think maybe you should think about appointing another one of the guys as sort of a third in command.”

Completely taken aback, Geoff responded, “What the fuck? Are you…are you quitting?”

“No no no,” Jack was quick to reassure him. “I just think I need to be more available to my family. This crew is like a family to me too, but I have kids. I have a wife. I have to think of them.”

“But you’re not leaving?” Geoff confirmed. He couldn’t do this without Jack. He’d been there from the very beginning; he was Geoff’s rock. 

“No, I’m just asking for a little more flexibility,” Jack said emphatically. Oh thank God. Geoff leaned back in his chair, relieved.

“Well, who the hell is supposed to be my third? You got any suggestions? I assume you’ve thought about this.” He wanted to hear what Jack suggested, but ultimately Geoff would have the final say.

“I don’t think you should make any decisions right away, I think we should both sit on it for the next few heists,” Jack seemed reluctant to offer up a concrete answer just yet. Geoff agreed. He really couldn’t choose at this point, he definitely needed time to think on it. The situation with Ryan, Gavin…he had a lot on his mind.

Jack interrupted Geoff’s thoughts. “Are you alright, dude? You seem…preoccupied or something.”

“What? No, I’m totally fine,” Geoff stuttered out. Jack might be one of his closest friends, but he was not having this conversation with him. Geoff didn’t want to talk about his personal life, especially if it involved another member of the crew. 

When Jack opened his mouth, Geoff gave him a sharp look, “No. We are not discussing this.”

Jack raised his hands placatingly, “Fine, you’re the boss.” He paused before rising from his chair. “Just know, if you need to talk, I’m here.” He nodded to Geoff before heading out.

Geoff’s phone chimed, signaling he had a text message. Finally, Ryan responded. Unlike the rest of the crew, he didn’t even acknowledge the warning. He wanted to meet with Geoff on neutral ground, specifically at a bar across town. Geoff pursed his lips, deliberating.

He finally shrugged. Might as well bite the bullet and get this conversation over with. Geoff grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just started watching funhaus videos and lemme tell you, i am really into james/adam now- anybody got any fic recs?


	4. you've gotta face up

Ryan sat in a corner booth, facing both the door and the other patrons of the bar. It was dark and smoky, just the way the Mad King liked it. He’d come to love this dive bar. In his years of living in Los Santos he’d spent many of his nights here. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be, really.

He took a sip of his shitty beer and glanced at the time on his cellphone. Geoff was usually timely, so he should be here any minute. He tried to think about what he would say to the other man. Obviously he would have to apologize. Ryan couldn’t remember the last time he’d apologized for something and meant it. But he’d have to this time; Geoff would likely accept nothing less.

At precisely 3:30, Geoff walked through the door, and headed straight to the bar to grab a beer. He already looked pissed, Ryan thought. Making his case wouldn’t be so easy.

Geoff quickly spotted him after paying the bartender and walked over. He sat down directly opposite Ryan, not caring that his back was vulnerable. Ryan couldn’t tell if that meant he trusted Ryan to watch his six or that he was just that fearless. Either way, he was impressed.

“Alright, let’s talk,” Geoff said without any preamble. “You almost got two members of my crew killed last night. You got anything to say about that?”

The boss wasn’t pulling any punches. Ryan took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been acting a little…off… lately. I never meant to drag anyone else into my shit. I fucked up.”

He met Geoff’s surprised gaze and continued. “My place on this crew is important to me. I may seem flippant about it sometimes but this is all I have.”

Geoff cleared his throat. “Ryan, um, look. The apology goes a long way, and you know you’re an important member of the crew. You were right last night; I do need you on my team. But I need to know this won’t happen again. Are you gonna tell me what’s got you so self-destructive?”

Ryan frowned. He thought about what would happen if he refused to tell Geoff. If he wanted to stay on the crew, he’d have to explain himself.

“…did I ever tell you I used to have a family?” He knew he’d never told anyone on the crew that tidbit of information. From the look on Geoff’s face, he clearly hadn’t been expecting it. “It was years ago, but I wasn’t always this…‘mad.’ I mean, I’ve always been a bit reckless, but uh, I guess my wife expected me to calm down once we had kids. But we never even got that far. She just…changed her mind about me.”

He glanced at Geoff again but couldn’t read the look on his face. He hoped to God it wasn’t pity; if it was, he’d be furious.

Ryan quickly spat out the rest of his explanation. “Long story short, she left me. I became the Mad King. And I just found out she’s getting remarried to some douche banker.” He quickly downed the rest of his beer, hoping to get the taste of that fucking story out of his mouth.

There was a brief pause. “Jesus Ryan, I thought you were going to tell me your whole family had been brutally murdered or something.” Geoff took a long swallow of his own beer. “But I get it. You were angry and looking to pick a fight because the woman you love apparently loves someone else. You just happened to pick a fight with some very unlucky cops.” He stared at Ryan hard. “Are you over it now? Scratch that, I know you’re not over it. Can you plan a heist that doesn’t get anyone killed?”

Ryan nodded. “I swear, I can do this. I’m all here, boss. I’m not gonna fuck it up again,” he said seriously.

Geoff considered him for a minute. “Alright, I believe you. And I respect that you told me what’s going on. But you know, you still have to convince the rest of the crew at the team meeting in a week,” Geoff said. “Jack’s not gonna be a problem, but I’m not sure how the lads are feeling about you.”

Ryan hesitated. “Are they…are they okay? X-Ray and Vav, I mean.”

“Physically they’re fine. I mean, Ray’s back is still fucked up, but it’ll heal.” Geoff told him.

“And your boy? Are you more pissed at me than he is for knocking him out of the cargobob?” Ryan asked, hoping to lighten Geoff’s mood a little.

It worked, to an extent. Geoff’s face lightened, but he didn't let Ryan off the hook. “My boy can fight his own battles,” he smirked, his chair scraping the floor as he stood abruptly to leave. 

Before he walked away, he hesitated. He stopped and held Ryan’s gaze seriously.

“But if he gets hurt on your heist, they won't find your body.” With that parting shot, Geoff swept out of the bar.


	5. put me in my place

Michael was pretty sure he knew exactly what would come of the post-heist debriefing. He figured Geoff was probably going to take Ryan off planning the next heist and give it to someone else. And, honestly, Michael supported that decision.

He glanced at Ray, sitting to his left at the table. His back had healed quite a bit in the week since the chopper accident, but he could tell from Ray’s stiff posture that it still hurt like a motherfucker. 

He pressed his leg up against Ray’s under the table, offering what silent support he could in front of the crew. Ray smiled at him. Michael had to look away to hide his blush.

Geoff was standing in front of the white board, tapping away on his cell phone. Gavin, on the other hand, kept sneaking glances at Geoff. Michael wondered what was up with them, but honestly it was probably something dumb. He rolled his eyes as Gavin snuck another look.

Jack walked into the room with a cup of coffee from the kitchen, closely followed by Ryan, who’d just arrived.

“Alright, now that everyone’s here we can get to business,” Geoff began, tossing his phone down on the table. “First things first, that weird gang activity I texted you about- Burns has informed me that he’s got people on it. So, you know, be careful, but it’s being handled.” 

“The money from the last heist’s been divvied up and deposited into your bank accounts, and uh, is there anything else?” Geoff continued. “I guess that’s it, Ryan you’re up,” he said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Michael jumped in before anyone could react. “Are you kidding me? He’s still in charge?” he asked heatedly. He looked to the others to back him up.

Ray nodded in support. “Nothing personal, but I’m not feeling super confident in your ability to not get us killed at the moment.”

Gavin spoke up, too, leaning forward in his seat. “Yeah, sorry, but getting tossed out that cargobob might be the scariest moment of my life. I don’t even wanna fly with you, much less let you plan my death for real this time.”

With the other lads backing him up, Michael glared challengingly at Ryan. Surprisingly, Ryan backed off. “Look, I totally get it. I fucked up. I’m sorry and I swear it won’t happen again.” Michael blinked in shock at the genuine apology.

But Michael remembered the way his hands had been covered in Ray’s blood that night. “You think a sorry is gonna fix anything?” He stood up, getting in Ryan’s face. “You could have killed them. People can’t come back from the dead, Ryan! You can’t just fix that with a fucking apology!”

Ray touched his arm. “Michael-”

“No, Ray! I’m not backing down here!” he yanked his arm away and looked at the others. They were all watching him carefully. He turned to Geoff. “You were furious that night, did you forget what happened?”

“Careful, Michael,” Geoff warned him. But Michael was itching for a fight, and he knew exactly how to press Geoff’s buttons.

“No, you know what, I don’t know what Gavin did to piss you off but I personally happen to care whether he lives or dies. You may not-”

“ENOUGH!” Geoff interrupted him. Michael’s mouth snapped shut as soon as he saw his face. He glanced at Gavin, but the other lad was glaring at him. Fuck, he’d had gone too far.

“This was my decision. If you have a problem with it, any of you,” he swung his glare on all three of the lads, “feel free to walk out that door.”

“Geoff-” Gavin began to say. He abruptly cleared his throat and started again, “Boss. You're right, it's your decision.” 

Geoff nodded, softening immediately when he looked at Gavin. 

Fuck that. Michael wouldn't soften so easily. He kept his jaw clenched tight so as not to say something he might regret later.

It was Ray who finally spoke up, “He’s right boss, we’re still in,” he said as he pulled Michael back into his seat. Michael was still seething, but he knew better than to say anything.

Gavin also remained silent, and was now taking a page out of Geoff’s book, tapping away on his phone. 

Jack cleared his throat, dissipating the tense silence. “So. Ryan?”

“Alright, so this heist is gonna be big. It’s gonna be like multiple heists happening simultaneously. I haven’t had a chance to do a whole of recon but I can tell you right now we will be robbing an armored truck,” Ryan jumped straight into his explanation. He then paused. “I don’t blame you guys for being pissed about this. I swear, this time I won’t fuck it up,” he said earnestly.

Michael took a deep breath and nodded. “All right, Ryan. We’ll see.” 

“Not like we have much of a choice anyway,” said Ray. Gavin murmured an agreement.

“Next team meeting in a month? Is that enough time for you to plan most of it?” Geoff looked to Ryan.

“Yeah, that should be enough time,” Ryan said. “Then I can take you guys through it.”

“Alright, meeting over. I’ll shoot you guys a text when it’s time for the next meeting,” Geoff said, shooting one last glare at Michael before leaving the room.

Jack threw everyone an apologetic glance and quickly followed Geoff out the door.

Only the lads remained in the room with Ryan. There was a moment of silence. “Ray, Gavin. I really am sorry. It’s not often that I actually apologize for anything, or mean it for that matter,” Ryan said. “But I swear, I won’t get you killed,” he said earnestly.

Both Ray and Gavin looked stunned once more by the second apology in one day. Gavin was the first to respond. “Ryan, I appreciate the apology, really. I just-I can’t be completely okay with this yet, alright?” He stood to follow Jack and Geoff out of the room.

“I’ve gotta go talk to Geoff, talk to you lads later?” Gavin motioned at Michael and Ray.

“Yeah, see ya boi,” Michael answered. Gavin hurried from the room.

Ray finally responded to Ryan. “I’m pretty much on the same page as Vav. I don’t think you want to get me killed, but I’m still afraid it’ll happen. But we’re still in for the heist, so we’ll see,” Ray said in a mild tone. Michael rolled his eyes. How could both Gavin and Ray be so unconcerned about this?

Ray slowly stood, careful of his back. He began to walk towards the door, not waiting for Michael.

Michael didn’t say a word. He just nodded at the Mad King before following the other lad out the door.


	6. it's just beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting a day later than usual! I was having internet issues, which just. Ugh. Seems like I'm always having internet issues.

Geoff wondered for maybe half a second whether it was too early for alcohol before beelining towards his bar. He headed behind the bar and pulled down the Jack Daniels and a tumbler.

Jack followed him, but Geoff refused to turn around and acknowledge him. He heard Jack plop down on one of the barstools. 

“You know, I think we have this dynamic backwards, you’re supposed to be sitting here and I’m supposed to be behind the bar listening to you bitch,” Jack joked. Geoff rolled his eyes and turned toward the other gent.

“We knew the lads wouldn't take this decision laying down.” Geoff muttered.

“We probably should've talked to them ahead of time,” Jack admitted. 

“You do have a point there, Jack,” Gavin interrupted, startling them both. He was leaning against the doorway, deceptively casual. His face was unreadable. “Speaking of that talking, reckon we should get that out of the way now?” Gavin continued.

Geoff winced. If nothing else, he should have told Gavin. Honestly, he’d put it off because he knew the response would not be a positive one. It really looked like he was rewarding Ryan for being a suicidal jackass.

Jack glanced furtively between them. Geoff just waved him off, “You can head out Jack, I can take it from here.”

Jack was obviously relieved and wasted no time hurrying from the room.

“I'll call ya, boss man.” Jack slapped Gavin on the back on his way out. Gavin didn’t react.

Geoff set his glass down on the bar and took a few large steps toward Gavin.

“You gonna yell at me? Because that could be kinda hot, but let me just cut you off right there.” He tentatively nuzzled into Gavin’s still unresponsive neck, and continued when he didn’t get shoved away. The others were still in the apartment, but they probably wouldn’t come this way. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was letting Ryan run this heist ahead of time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Geoff? I was over here last night. And the night before that!” Gavin did shove him away this time. 

“Look, I don’t really- I don’t really have an excuse,” Geoff raised his hands placatingly. “I knew you wouldn’t like it, and I just- I wanted you not to be mad at me this past two week.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at Geoff, but his posture relaxed. “So you’d rather I be mad at you tonight instead?”

“No!” Geoff nearly yelled. Whoops. “I wasn’t thinking of it like that, okay?” he continued as he turned away from Gavin to shut the door to the room. He really didn’t want anyone to hear this conversation. “I wasn’t really thinking ahead.” 

There was silence from Gavin, before: “Are you now?”

Geoff blinked in confusion. He turned and stared at Gav for a second. “Am I what now?”

“Thinking ahead, Geoff. Are you thinking ahead now?” 

“Like...about the heist? I’m confused.”

Gav huffed. “About us, you donut.” He rolled his eyes, but very carefully did not meet Geoff’s. “Is this just a wham bam thank you ma’am sort of thing? No real talking, just fucking?” 

Geoff sucked in a quick breath. Fuck, he really should have just told Gavin about Ryan. 

Gavin turned away from Geoff to steal a sip of Geoff’s drink, still sitting on the bar.

“Gavin.” Geoff slowly stepped closer to his back, hoping he wouldn’t be pushed away again. He very carefully placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “This isn’t just fucking.”

Gavin kept talking to the glass in his hand. “I don’t even care that you didn’t talk to the other lads about it. I know you’re in charge and you make the decisions. But this is me, Geoff! You should have told me! I’m your- your-” he trailed off, slumping, “whatever I am to you.” 

Geoff pulled Gavin to face him again. “Gavin. You’re my best friend.” He tilted Gavin’s chin up and forced him to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?” Gavin asked hopefully.

“We just started sleeping together, and I don’t wanna fuck this up.” He ran a thumb over Gavin’s jaw. It was wayyy too soon to say those three words, but Geoff was pretty sure they’d eventually say them. “I care so much about you, okay dumbass? I promise I’ll talk to you next time. Even if it makes you pissed at me.”

Gavin finally softened completely. “You big sap.” He leaned in to Geoff’s hand. “I care too, Geoff,” he added quietly. “A lot,” he said meaningfully. He reached up for Geoff’s collar and pulled him into a tender kiss. 

Geoff’s hands slid down to Gavin’s waist as he smiled into the kiss.

“So am I forgiven?” he asked once their mouths separated.

Gavin’s answering grin was dirty. “Not even close,” he said, hopping up on the bar and. “But I think if you uh, get down on your knees and beg me,” here he waggled his eyebrows and spread his legs lewdly, “I might be more charitable.”

Geoff mock- groaned and stifled his own smile. “I guess I better get to it, huh?” With that, he was licking his lips and reaching for Gavin’s zipper.


	7. kiss me hard

Michael slammed the door as he got in the driver’s seat next to Ray. “Well that was a shit show.” He sighed.

“It always is, though, amirite? Never a dull moment, at least not when Ryan’s around.” And you, Ray thought silently. Michael was such a hot-head. But Ray wouldn't have him any other way.

“Yeah, you never know who might get hurt, or who might not even care. How do you think he convinced the boss to let him keep the next heist?” Ray asked, but it was really a rhetorical question.

Michael went along with it, as always. “Dude, I don’t even know. Geoff was SO pissed less than a week ago.”

“This has to get you thinking about leaving.”

But of course it doesn’t. “Ray-”

Ray interrupts him before he can start arguing. “Seriously, Michael. You don't wanna tell Geoff we’re together, but you'll blow up at him in front of the crew?”

Michael shakes his head. “That's totally different.”

“Not really. You're afraid he'll kick one of us out? Well, maybe-” Michael interrupted him.

“I get it, Ray. Technically there are no rules about us hooking up, I know. But he won't be able to trust our objectivity!” 

That's not what Ray was going to say, but alright. “Our objectivity? Are you serious?”

“You know what I mean. If your life was on the line, could I get the job done?” Michael turned to look directly at him.

Ray narrowed his eyes. “Do you really think he'd expect us to let each other die?”

“I don't know, Ray! Do we have to do this right now?” Michael threw up his hands in exasperation.

Yes! Michael’s just content with letting the crew think he’s dating Lindsey and wow, that just pisses Ray off. But Michael’s heated, and Ray didn't even say the thing he knows will make him blow up- This latest mission has Ray feeling like maybe he wants out of the crew. 

His back pain is no joke, and well, this latest briefing has him feeling seriously unappreciated. Yeah, Ryan apologized. But Geoff still chose to let him lead the next heist.

Another fuckup could result in someone's death.

Ray decides to let it go. For now. 

They sat in silence for a little while, before Michael tried to lighten the mood.

“So. Wanna make out a little before I drop you at your place?” Michael joked semi-seriously, waggling his eyebrows.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? Anyone could walk out and see us.”

“Yeah, all the more reason to do it fast. You know, it doesn’t normally take you that long to get off when we’re alone.”

“Wow this is so convincing,” Ray said sarcastically. “How could i not want you when that kind of shit comes out of your mouth.”

Michael leaned toward him, grinning. “Come on, just a little kiss.”

“You’re like a horny teenager.” But Ray leaned in over the gear shift just the same. He tilted his mouth toward Michael challengingly. “Well, get on with it, Romeo.” Ray closed his eyes and exaggeratedly pouted his lips.

“You think that’s gonna stop me, but it isn’t,” Michael grabbed the zipper of Ray’s hoodie and roughly yanked him closer before smashing their mouths together..

This upcoming heist might be a shitshow, but at least Ray’s got Michael by his side. So he’ll tough it out.

He sighs into Michael’s mouth and nips at his bottom lip. They can revisit this conversation later. For now, he’s content with what he’s got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me here! We've reached the end, for now at least. Thank you everyone who left me a comment or a kudos! :)


End file.
